


Liar

by simpforladyd14



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Master/Pet, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforladyd14/pseuds/simpforladyd14
Summary: You want to die in the village but someone caught you and lock you down in Castle Dimitrescu but you nearly escape in the castle until you meet her
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & You, Lady Dimitrescu/Unnamed Maiden (Resident Evil)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is not some kind of story that was too fast to make some wet dream time but I hope you find this good. Sorry, I'm being gayer for you Lady Dimitrescu :((

"Yes! yes!" Your hand holding your neck numbly when the vampire woman bites you like an animal. You're thinking of what happened earlier while you're running for the courtyard door. You want to escape because this place is not your plan at all. You just want to kill yourself on the big tree you saw in the village earlier. Trying to hang yourself there but the farmer takes you down and lets you lived. It was your chance but ruined by it. Mistaken you as a resident here. What unfortunate life you had. 

You unlocked the door and you feel the chance to do it again but not here from now on. Getting free from this castle is not being your survival intention but a chance to take your own life again. However, you were wrong to think about that. Another creature came. She was tall that makes her bend herself just to come inside. You look at her like she's a statue. Her hat, her glowing white gown, dark red lipstick she wore, and her eyes. Her yellow glowing eyes. 

She's directly looking at you.

It was the eye of the death. The soul taker you mean. Her eyes looking directly at you like you were a pest on her house. A threat for her but she greeted you.

"So we finally meet" It was the polite way. Her voice is soothing that you didn't know notice she grabs your neck like a rat. You didn't even move or fight for your self instead, you just look at her menace face smiling while her hands growing claws. It was a death and you want it. You can't escape and that's your choice only. To be killed by a tall vampire in this castle. You didn't expect to be killed by someone other than yourself. Your chance of suicide is one hundred percent failed but you're ok with this. Being killed by a woman who thinks you're an intruder might be your second thought of dying but it's insulting. 

You just look at her when her claws touch on your skin, going inside of you. Cutting your flesh like it's just food for her and you accept it. You accept it that is the best way to die. Your body just dropped on the floor when she let go of your neck. You thought you're dying because she stabbed you nearly in the chest and you're bleeding. 

So much blood pouring on the floor. She didn't want you to die easily without feeling the extreme pain she did to your body but you feel numb. 

Lost and nothingness, you mind.

You just want to die as nothing and your heart still beating. Lost a lot of blood and lost hope to live. Watching her walking inside of her house and let you die in front of her courtyard door is wasted for you. 

You're still alive. 

She thinks you're easy to die because of the attack she made but you're too numb and your body can resist it longer than the other victims. She can't let you die on one hit so you choose to go for your plan again. 

You crawl like a serpent towards the door, making yourself live again to die on the way you like. You're far from that woman's door yet you feel your eyes blurring.  
Wishing that you're dying in a loss of blood and freezing but you're wrong. You failed to die again. Someone lifts you and you feel it the way your body being held by someone. 

Pity. Again.

You thought your body give up on yourself. It was a second time attempt to die and this is another attempt to die again. Letting yourself being pulled towards like you're already dead maybe help to lose more blood. Why you can't die easily? Your body drops on the floor where that tall lady drop you when she stabbed you near in your chest. Your eyes were blurred yet you can see her going near at you. Walking slowly with the sound of her heels.  
Staring at you with her clean shiny teeth showing how surprised she was to see you again. 

She comes back again. Maybe she didn't know that you were still alive and breathing heavily.

However, your sense of hearing is not like your eye's condition. The woman's voice was appeasing as you can hear her speaking. It was clear that you found her tone is calm and sweet. 

"Oh. She survived then. How lucky is she" you closed your eyes, preparing yourself to get stabbed again. You hope she will do it again. You want to end your life earlier and that bastard tried to be a hero and saved you like you owe your life for him. Her footstep synchronizes with your heartbeat as it getting louder and louder until it stops. You will happily die if she stabs you again but instead, she talks to you like she's one of your kind.

"You must be the maiden they talking about. Your blood tastes perfect for the next wine I'm going to make" you regret in no seconds when you open your eyes in front of her. Cursing yourself that she got you by saying you're pure which is true. 

She was standing there, waiting for you to respond to her plan for your body while you just starting at your hand but you respond to her anyway.

"I'm not a maiden. You're mistaking me as your maiden" you respond roughly at her. You were thinking again, deep thoughts come into your mind while she's looking at you like you're just a lost animal. You feel pity for yourself but suddenly your phone in your pocket is ringing. 

Who is that caller interrupt your situation with the tall lady? 

You pick it up but the tall lady stomps your hand on it to not make you able to call or respond to it. Thinking that you might get some help from someone. Luckily, you already hit the button to accept the call when she stomps your hand. The tall woman looks at it calmly with her sharp yellow eyes glinting while you're being nervous who is it. You both listening to the caller.

"Hey, (Y/N). I know it's been a hard day for you to talk to me but I just wanna apologize for what happened last month. I'm sorry we can't work this relationship. You're too innocent to handle this thing on us and that's the problem (Y/N). You're lack experience and I don't want to force you again to have sex with me. I'm sorry if I leave you like that. I'm going home tomorrow and I will pack my things up before you-" before your ex-girlfriend can tell her doing while you're gone, you end the call then smash it on the floor. You don't mind your state but the feeling you had with your ex-lover. 

You're not mad at your ex-lover's plan but the fact she told you how innocent you are makes you feel like you're not going to end your life this day again. It screws your plan. again.

You failed again to die. You hear her chuckles when you smash your phone to stop her line. 

"It seems you're bad at keeping the truth. Lack of experience she says" she sits in front of you to look down on you that makes you look away because her body, her pose kind of awkward for you to see it and matching the felt of embarrassed after she heard that call. You're nearly in death but everyone ruined it but you're hoping she will get you killed after knowing it.

You just wanna die, you said it to yourself. Why it can't happen to you that simply like the others? 

"Such a waste to kill you that easily. You should be grateful that I will let you stay here" you groan in irritation, not in the pain of being cut by her. Knowing she's pity for you is insulting. This creature didn't know how long you willing to kill yourself but you're senseless to realize she can read your mind like a book. 

"Poor human. Feeling hopeless at living" She flips your body like a cat while you're just ignoring her question. You're starting at the ceiling, waiting for nothing. Still looking away from her and her big body introducing in front of your eyes. 

She's making you feel awkward about it. It's confusing your situation right now you think. 

You're not gonna die here. You're going to live again because of this woman's motive. You look up at her eyes, glowing yellow eyes. You look like a kid when you're trying to not glance at her. It was a beautiful and fascinating view for you until it's getting near to you. Going for your face, closing it and suddenly you feel something change like a star you always watching in the sky when you were a kid. It's like a feeling you always dream of.

Your heartbeat didn't beat like that before. 

Your eyes didn't wide like that before. 

Your soul didn't awake like that before.

It feels like the death touching your soul, wondering why you can't find life fascinating than taking your life.

"See? This work perfectly" she hums for a moment after she slips off her lip out of you and leaving a smile close to your face before she stands. It was your first experience to be kissed by a woman. 

Puzzle by it that it was not your expectations to arise that situation for both of you. Now, your questioning yourself what she's doing with you.

"That kiss. It supposed have happened?" You think deeply.

She stares at you while you're being lifted by one of her daughters. Before you can ask her name, she lifts your chin by using her claw. It was sharp yet you didn't mind the sting you felt for it.

"Lady Dimitrescu, little one" and with that, you look confused at her as you think she knows what on your mind and you were right about it. She laughed lowly at you while you're getting far away from her with her daughters. 

While you're being taken care of one of her daughters, Lady Dimitrescu said something you didn't hear after you're being lifted by her daughter. Her words will become your future while she's licking her claw. Mesmerizing the taste of your blood left on it. She moans slightly in pleasure 

"Hmm... seems her blood is more delightful than I thought. You're going to be very useful, my new pet"


	2. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're being cured by one of Lady Dimitrescu's daughters. Afterward, you encounter Lady Dimitrescu and everything becomes her under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like we're tough but not that enough, readers. I hope you feel the thrill of this one.

"Ugh" you groan indistinctly by one of her daughter's hands pinning some cloth on your wounds. She's too hard on you based on how it looks at your wounds. Knowing she didn't like to cure a human, a mortal like you. You stay on the expanse of her castle. By now, your chest is covered on a bandage. Getting healed by this creature, her creation is unbelievable to witness it. You still dumbfounded about what was happening lately? 

Still, thinking why someone has the right to kiss you like that?  
Knowing you're lack experiencing in affection. 

"You're done. Still living" her daughter scoffs you like a child when she finished healing you. You look at her in amazement because she was beautiful even her face has a bloodstain and her dress is not that clean. You wondered how beautiful is she if she's in a proper state.

How fortunate you've encountered some wonderful yet dangerous thing here. You stop encouraging her existence when she glances at you sharply as her eyes can kill you

"If I see you crawling or stealing my mother's stuff, I will cut your jugular in front of her. Do you understand that, mortal?" Her warning gives you a chance to speak even you don't like having a social interaction with someone. She's beautiful but you're awkward and miserable. Your goal is to die not to be live with these beasts and talk to them like you're good with them.

"Yes, but...what I'm going to do in this castle? I should be dead by now" you ask her in candor. Giving your assumptions for your life. You really didn't want to stay because it confused you and your sense of dying. Your eyes start traveling at her back. The walls, the furniture, and every part of the room, It was antiquated. 

You thought you're dreaming because the place is fascinating to you as a witness. However, your concentration goes to her again. The beautiful creature was observing you like a rat based on how she starting at you bewilderedly but she smiles at you in threat. She had an analogy to her mother founded on how she smiles at you.

"You will get your answer when she comes to your room. Don't move, human. Wait for her return" and after she speaks acrid at me then cackling hysterically, she closes the door with her insect swarming around her. Leaving me alone in this room with an indication about the Lady's presence. You close your eyes for hours, it feels good you had dreary for a moment. The light sensation you pondering while inclines your back on the bed. Laying yourself down to rest. 

You miss being in stillness, in out of nowhere. 

It was a quiet day for you. Hoping you like it longer until it stops when you hear the door creaking. Someone open it and you didn't want to open your eyes because of the comfortable you felt in your state now. However, your attempt will never succeed when you hear the footsteps and the chuckles she made. You already recognize this by her approach.

It was the tall lady. 

"You look pleased in your position, my guest" her voice really caught you up which makes you get up on that bed. She's walking towards you, going to encounter you again and now you're not going to do it again. Letting this woman get close to you will let you go on further phases. You didn't want it in the first place but instead, she's going for another advantage, she's just sitting in front of you. Observing your state.

She's staring at you like a picture and you did the same. Looking at her posture, her appearance. It's kind of an unusual thing you did for the first time. She had pale skin but it's silky based on how she held you earlier. Her hat is perfectly matched on her dress. It's like your living in the Victorian era but it's darker than you imagine. 

"Vampires. Impossible" you said to yourself in your mind and after that, you gulp when she caught you're secretly observing her by smiling at you with her eyes glinting for a second. 

That was awkward. It makes your cheeks feel warmer because of your foolish act and that's why you glance away. You try your mind busy looking at her ornament they had. Pretending you didn't notice the way she's reading you, interacting with you. 

"First time seeing this elegant room? I thought you wander all of the parts of my palace?" she speaks like she didn't know what's your thinking about it and her. You look at her back, the mirror. You focus on it while answering her impressions about you.

It reveals that you didn't want to catch up your eye on hers.

"I already told you. I'm not a maiden" your speak at her roughly. You didn't even care about what she thinks because you just want to end your life. You judge their intentions, their doings and you know you're right about them. This creature didn't care about your goal or your life but the desire. Their appetite is the only important for them and you've been chosen to be part of it. 

While you're thinking deeply about how they will going to consume you, she moves a little on her chair and then leans her face on her hands. Watching you going through speculating many possible happen you may have with them but it making you feel uncomfortable by her staring even you're taking your sights on her collections. 

She's intimidating yet you're not going for it. You're tough for this because you're naive.

"Hmm...but you're a Maiden, from now on" her tone was alleviating which makes your mind ask why she's being like that. You dislike her treat with you but it makes you feel fine for it. She was perplexing your mind. With that thinking of yours, you didn't notice her hand growing claws. You just realized it when she lifts your chin to look at her. You froze like ice when she does that. What's with this woman that makes your body controllable by her this time? You're mistaking that you can deal with it.

"The man who found you on outside traded you for his debt and now you're mine. My one of my collection" she hums after she said that then smiling at you again. 

But not the usual smile you see in here when you first encounter her. There's something about it and it makes you froze and pause your process to reckon. Her body getting nearer and nearer as she crawls on the bed just to  
take a look closer to you. 

While you, you're like a stick waiting to be dragged by this woman.

As she getting closer to your face, she hums again then hold your cheeks. Caressing it while you're just sitting there. She's doing it again. Trying to make your mind changes. Making you begging for your life by giving you warmth but...

Somehow you have the guts to ask her before she could do something to you. 

"What are you doing, my lady?" her caress stop by your question. She looked uncommon on you, acrimonious you ask her in the middle of her motive. It nearly on your brain that she might get your will to live but you. You're keeping it because you don't have a reason for living willingly. You're tough than she thought, it unexpected for the tall lady. She removes her hand from you while her eyes glinting at you. 

You interrupt her chance and it's disrespectful for her yet she's not going to kill you. Instead, she goes for something that slowly will get your attention.

"You're more than I assumed. So much innocence you had" you think she's going to be mad at you but her reaction getting sweeten. You're getting serious when she suddenly hold your hand and caress with her cheek. Her face is smooth and soft that makes your hand shaken. It makes you feel you're harassing her by letting her do that. 

She notices how you look weak you are by letting her play with your hand. She quits for a moment to get you to ask for something.

"Tell me my little one, how is it feel when my lip comes upon yours?" your eyes wide open when her question makes you feel the heat on your body. It was just a kiss but why you're inquisitive about it?

You should be terrified. Aware that she's a varmint in this village and you shouldn't append with her.

However, you can't answer her question. You look perplexed at her. Didn't know what words can describe what she's asking for. You quit reckoning when her hand caresses your neck. Her hands are big enough that her thumb can reach your cheek. Going on your lip, rubbing it softly until she pulls you on her face. Making your lips crashing on hers. Your eyes still wide openly while her eyes are closing. Embracing your soft lips getting touched by her, moving it down and up roughly until your lips join with hers. Now, your mind is out of nowhere but your body knows what it's doing.

You're not in yourself. You're being trapped by the power of the lady you've encountered.

Her eyes open. Glinting sharply at you and you didn't know that light. Yellow shining sharply eyes affecting you.

It's awakening your body in different ways because you're being controlled. Lady Dimitrescu holds your body effortlessly by getting you connected to her. 

You gasp lowly after she releases you out from her hand, needing air because it was too long. You glance at her in aggression because what she did to you was unacceptable. She's taking advantage of you again but with gracious.

"What was that? What did you just do?" You stuttering like a damaged robot when you ask her. Your hand touches your lip in disgust but she just snickers in a low tone with her hand covering her mouth. Your body feels as it has a fever after she kissed you roughly and you didn't know how that happened. It's was your body reacting to it. 

"It seems your body disagrees with your mind. You can't even talk straight now at me, little one" she's giggling after she spoke. She caught your frailty and you admit it, a little.

Her eyes glinting again at you and your body appears to be intractable. You feel weak by how you sit and your sight getting unclear. You just look at her while she's watching you fall on the bed. Now, you know she can control your body as much you control yourself to resist everything. You're trapped now like a rat.

"What a precious human you are. You nearly escape on my leverage but you didn't go too well...Hmm" you can see her eyes glowing and her smile getting widely even your sight are gloomy. Your body drops on the bed but still, you're hearing her voice. Slowly faded but you heard every word she left out after you fell asleep in front of her.

"We're going to have so much fun, little one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel intense this one because being controlled by someone is unexplainable but the reader's characteristic here will be tougher next time. I really simping hard for Lady Dimitrescu. Sorry for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I guess it was kind of not that "step on me" thingy lol but I'm working for it. I don't know if this story needs many chapters or be like this? 
> 
> Comment for giving it another chapter. 
> 
> Btw, I know I'm not a good writer on this but I'm trying for it because I don't want to lose my mind thinking about how I express my love for this character. So...I hope some of you readers like it. :)


End file.
